


Skating Bois

by dragonpotter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Just read the notes, M/M, and smash bros, dead memes, dedicated to my frondo, he came up with the original idea, i "added" to it, it's a shitpost ok, like despacito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: The boys are roller skating. What could possibly go wrong?Maybe Michael and Rich spewing dead memes.





	Skating Bois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fin!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fin%21).



> this was inspired by this headcanon my friend had that michael could sing every word to despacito and would sometimes annoy Jeremy with that fact but today I was like "did you notice waluigi and despacito have the same amount of syllables?"and he was like "imagine that one headcanon but with this fact" and I was like "on it"
> 
>  
> 
> i promise to never shitpost this badly again.

"Des-pa-ci-to! Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito, deja que te diga cosas al oído-"

"Michael! I swear to god, stop!" Jeremy yelled as he almost fell over, "Can't we just enjoy this skating trip without that?"

"Nah," Michael grinned. Rich smiled at Michael like he was getting an idea.

"Rich, no-" Jake started.

"Rich yes"

Rich and Michael continued singing loudly while Jeremy and Jake followed behind them with embarrassment.

Rich looked behind him then turned back to Michael. "Have you ever noticed 'Waluigi' and 'despacito' have the same amount of syllables?"

Michael whisper-sang the words under his breath. He turned around to look at Jeremy and mouthed, "I'm not sorry,"

"WAH-LU-I-GI! QUIERO DESNUDARTE A BESOS WALUIGI-" Michael and Rich started singing. After they finished their glorious duet, they turned around to find their respective boyfriends looking equally embarrassed and impressed.

"Please," Jeremy said, "Don't do that again."


End file.
